The Redwood Family
The Redwood family are maybe the biggest two player family in pokeplace history, and it's even had three gens! Cracker Redwood Past: Cracker Redwood was born in the time between pokeplace : the final countdown and pokeplace : Rebirth. She was cookie's daughter and was extremely shy and socially awkward. She seemed to be scared of everything . After a while she ran away from her mother to prove that she wasn't scared while being terrfied. She met up with Aisu and Unmei in the hospital where they found a rotting body. '' Cookie Redwood 'Past: ' ''Cookie was brorn in PokePlace ( Dueing a timeskip). She grew up quickly, and soon became rather evil. She enjoyed hurting things and stole things from her father rather a lot. She disliked her baby brother, biscuit on sight. However, when her father cheated on her mother, she told her mother and mistakenly thinking that her mother commited sucide, she swore revenge. '' ''Seeking out her father and his lover, she proceeded to get fight with both of them. After biting off part of po's tail, and one of his fingers, he killed her in a rather disturbing manner (sobbing over her corspe and saying he didn't mean to, although he had told his lover to kill her, and told cookie he was going to kill her). However, she returned to life as an angel. '' Maria Redwood Past Maria redwood (PokePlace2 to PokePlace5) was a kind, sweet and cute woman. She was married to Po Redwood, a riachu. they had Bis and Cookie when they were married. In the past, Maria went out with Sunny, but was attacked on X-mad by his day and lost all memories of him. she washed up onto a cruse ship with Sunny and the rest of PokeCity and PokePlace town on board. Sunny thought that she still loved him, but she didn't knw him at all, so she went off with Po, his BFF at the time. This made Sunny move away, and maria and Po fell in love. In the end, they got married. Soon, she was going to have a baby (Cookie) this made them happy, but they began spending less time as a couple. when Cookie was born, Maria was hte perfect housewife. She cared for the baby and po, and they had many happy times. However, Cookie began atactting pokemon, and was a terror. They didn't spend much time as a couple until Maria became pregeant again. This time, it was a boy, and Cookie kicked it around. She cared for both of them. Then , Po got atatcked by Maria (She was hyopntised) and sent to hospital. this made them all a family again, and cookie stopped playing up. Studdenly, Po cheated on her,ruining her life, makeing her kill herself by leaping into a pit of fire. Later on In Pokeplace In Space (Pokeplace v6) Maria came back With Sunny when Cookie was In hospital, by blasting though the window. Po '''Past' Po Happygo Redwood (Pokecity 2-Present) was a young naive teenager when he first appeared in Pokecity V2 and appeared as a minor character, then in Polecity V3 in the crossover, he met Maria,a Skitty he fell in love with (well,she fell in love with him,but thats beside the point) at the expense of Sunny,a Wigglytuff that was Pos BFF at the time,after a fight between the 2,Sunny committed suicide,believing Po knew all along Maria and Sunny were Boy Friend and Girl Friend.In Pokeplacecity (Pokecity V4 and Pokeplace V3) Po and Maria asked eachother to get married (aww) and so,they lived happily for some time.Then they had a child,a female pichu called Cookie,for some time it was peaceful,Maria was the perfect housewife and cared about Po and Cookie with all her heart,then Cookie started becoming more violent.Soon,he had a 2nd child with Maria,they called him Biscuit.After that everything went downhill.Soon after Biscuits birth,Po cheated on Maria for someone he knew from the very beginning,Eminent the Espeon.After this Maria commited suicide and Cookie started hating him even more.Po has now killed Aura the Lucario and his own daughter Cookie the Pichu out of cold blood,and is no longer Cookie or Biscuits father Biscuit or Bis for short. Category:Past Category:Families